The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an image display apparatus, and an information processing method.
In related-art technologies, windows for example to be displayed on a screen of a display monitor are provided with shadows in order to enhance user visual effects in a desktop environment of a PC (Personal Computer), thereby creating three-dimensional (3D) visual effects.
In addition, recent display technologies can create stereoscopic effects based on binocular parallax as with 3D image display apparatuses for example. Based on these display technologies, an information processing apparatus was proposed in which a virtual object is arranged outside a display monitor display area in order to enhance not only user visual effects but also user processing efficiency (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-28309).